Discussione:Halo 4
ARCHIVIO DISCUSSIONE: 1- Archivio Discussione:Halo 4, terminata il 30/04/2012 Spazio discussione Come richiesto, ho archiviato la pagina in quanto i voti assegnati erano tutti a favore :D. Se volete, potete fare un punto della situazione qui nella pagina di discussione; al momento non ho ancora letto la pagina ma mi pare che non siano state scritte le innumerevoli novità con i dovuti dettagli; preferisco che facciate una sorta di "rapporto" qui piuttosto che scrivere direttamente sulla pagina, perchè aiuterebbe a mettere in chiaro le idee.--Yubbo 22:10, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) c'è un magazine 360 magazine che ha una pre recensione del giocoShadow the chaos destroyer 16:59, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) se volete informazioni sicure, andate su multyplayer.it e su halo official site. da oggi vi sono i trailer sulle armi unsc e molte nuove immagini. Utente:Elite 720 chiedo un parere x halo 4... ma vi fa un po schifo o vi piace. a me mi fa abbastanza cagare,che in questo momento non ho voglia di dire tutti i difetti che ho notato. Collector Vorrei segnalarvi questa offerta http://multiplayer.com/videogiochi/xbox-360/halo-4-limited-collectors-edition.html 10:53, giu 3, 2012 (UTC) Ragazzi, qualcuno di voi sa dirmi come modificare il menù di navigazione di una wiki? Compaiono a me le seguenti scritte: *#category1#, *#category2# *#category3# e *portal-url l portal. Vi do anch il link della wiki così potrete avere visione del menù di navigazione: cliccate qui! e accederete alla Wiki. Grazie in anticipo! :) allora, forse non siamo stati abbastanza chiari col concetto di manutenzione, forse sarò io che in questo momento sono nervoso e il minimo errore mi da fastidio, quindi lo ribadisco per l'ULTIMA VOLTA, dopodiché verrà annullato il periodo di manutenzione, e chi se ne frega delle opinioni di IDIOTI che se ne stanno all'esterno, in posti squallidi come halo universe, a dire "eh questo non va bene, quello non va bene", facendo palesi figure di merda, dicendoci che sbagliamo quando le nostre fonti sono più accurate delle loro, dicendoci che sezioni come quella delle astronavi unsc sono incomplete, quando abbiamo uno dei più grandi utenti del sito, Halopedia fan, che si è occupato PERSONALMENTE della questione, contribuendo ad avere una versione forse più precisa e completa di halopedian dell'intera parte riguardante le flotte UNSC e Covenant. Quello a cui mi riferisco è che è INACCETTABILE che io debba venire sul sito, controllare tutte le modifiche fatte dagli altri utenti, con la speranza di non trovarci castronerie, in tempo di "manutenzione", quando ogni informazione contribuita dovrebbe essere PRECISISSIMA, con tanto di fonte se possibile, e non paragonabile ad una scritta su uno straccio in discarica. Non posso, letteralmente, occuparmi del lavoro di riordine delle immagini, di pubblicare nuovi template, correggere gli esistenti e fare ordine nelle pagine, se poi di 10 modifiche al giorno, ne va bene mezza (con questo non voglio dire che il lavoro di tutti faccia pena, c'è chi lavora bene). Non potete chiamare la "forerunner vision" visore termico, perchè NON LO E', non potete dire che la Infinity è lunga 5000 e passa metri, quando da un'altra parte è scritto sia lunga 3, non potete scrivere un'articolo che recensisce una presentazione facendo imprecisioni varie e raccontando le cose come se non sapeste perchè stanno succedendo, non potete piazzarmi la recensione del trailer E3 prima del trailer Halo Fest avvenuto un fottutissimo anno fa. che cosa avete al posto del cervello? le zanzare? Con questo dico che è L'ULTIMA VOLTA che voglio vedere che qualcuno sbaglia a piede libero infischiandosene di quello che fa, siamo un una dannatissima manutenzione, la dovete rispettare, e se così non vi va bene, ripristiniamo la pagina principale, perchè in ogni caso, manutenzione o meno, IN QUESTO MESE NON E' CAMBIATO NIENTE rispetto a come le cose sono andate nell'ultimo anno. L'unica cosa che è cambiata è che abbiamo due categorie in più, di cui una fa pure conflitto con "categoria:articoli che richiedono manutenzione", anche se potremmo dire che è una categoria a statuto speciale. Yubbo (discussioni) 16:47, ago 10, 2012 (UTC) ^come sopra. modifica di viktor completamente senza senso, ha eliminato informazioni che pur essendo vecchie, erano fondamentali. questo è un buon modo di farmi incazzare.Yubbo (discussioni) 10:08, ago 11, 2012 (UTC) noooo l'HUD che rileva le granate no :| e lo dice uno che per le granate ci crepa spesso... stanno aggiungendo un sacco di cose che prese da sole vanno anche bene, complessivamente danneggeranno soltanto il gioco :|Yubbo (discussioni) 15:03, set 12, 2012 (UTC) Richiesta: Aggiungere il seguente file video: Making Halo 4: Return of the Forerunners ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 18:30, set 14, 2012 (UTC) :Fatto! -- yeeeephieieihaaa >:DYubbo (discussioni) 21:14, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Nuovo Video Caricare? ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 09:03, set 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Li carichiamo? ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 11:52, set 20, 2012 (UTC) va bene ;)Yubbo (discussioni) 10:44, set 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Scusate se ho fatto diverse modifiche, ma se vado direttamente su "modifica di Halo 4" mi impone di usare il codice sorgente (perché poi accade ciò?), quindi devo modificare ogni sezione a parte (in questo caso invece non succede)... ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 20:10, set 22, 2012 (UTC) Tranquillo, non è un problema fare le modifiche a rate, succede spesso di dover fare così su paagine lunghe come questa :) 20:48, set 22, 2012 (UTC) nello specifico: dovrebbe essere un conflitto della modalità "formattata" col codice sorgente. purtroppo ogni tanto lo si deve fare per forza. Non è un problema la quantità di modifiche, IN REALTA' è un vantaggio: se una modifica intermedia fosse in qualche modo "dannosa", sarebbe più semplice per gli altri controllarla e sistemarla :) continua così che va tutto bene :DYubbo (discussioni) 20:30, set 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- è uscito un nuovo video, questa volta sulle armi promethean (-:wow:-). ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 11:21, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Tracce Musicali Sono scaricabili [http://www.halouniverse.it/2012/09/lalbum-dei-remixes-in-mp3/ (--->QUI<---)] le tracce musicali di Halo 4 in mp3. Si possono inserire nella pagina? ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 14:50, set 30, 2012 (UTC) su altre wiki ho visto che sono state integrati spezzoni di soundtrack in qualche maniera. Io non sono capace di farlo, tuttavia.Yubbo (discussioni) 15:52, set 30, 2012 (UTC) Ho capito cosa fare! :) credo che bisogna prima caricare i file in formato OGG qui, e poi inserire questo template. Va bene? Solo che non so a chi dare la licenza... Dato che la ha pubblicata Halo Universe posso mettere "pubblico dominio"? Perchè non è proprio della 343i perchè è un remix... Quindi? ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 19:09, set 30, 2012 (UTC) non so nemmeno io come comportarmi :|Yubbo (discussioni) 01:23, ott 1, 2012 (UTC) CORREGGO: mettiamo "fair use" per andare sul sicuro :)Yubbo (discussioni) 01:23, ott 1, 2012 (UTC) Halo 4 Countdown Che ne dite di mettere questo countdown da qualche parte? http://halo4countdown.com/ ??? Unknown Monitor (discussioni) 18:15, ott 2, 2012 (UTC) Veicoli & Co. ragazzi non sarebbe anche ora di creare le pagine sul MAMMOTH e sul MANTIS??? ;) preferirei farle con un pò più dati alla mano...Yubbo (discussioni) 18:45, ott 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok aspettiamo con pazienza l'uscita oppure eventuali spoiler. comunque -33 all'uscita :D Ocizz (discussioni) 18:57, ott 4, 2012 (UTC) Proporrei di spostare le tracce audio in un'altra pagina. -- vediamo se per la quarta volta che lo scrivo ce la fa... approvo.--Yubbo (discussioni) 20:17, ott 8, 2012 (UTC) Protezione Bloccata perché iniziano a uscire video e leack della campagna 12:29, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) stavo per fare lo stesso. Metto in risalto l'annuncio.Yubbo (discussioni) 13:06, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) il mio amico ha già scaricato halo 4.. Posso farvi spoilerare tutto? NO. non so se tu hai scritto questo post con intenzioni troll, ma sappi che abbiamo esteso una protezione alla pagina. Sta succedendo un putiferio su facebook e youtube, praticamente non posso nemmeno stare tranquillo a guardare il mio feed che posso trovarmi una spoilerata grande come una casa. INOLTRE: su questo sito è VIETATO parlare di pirateria. quindi: NO. BLOCCO LA PAGINA DI DISCUSSIONE DI HALO 4, COME CHIESTO DALLA COMMUNITY.Yubbo (discussioni) 19:33, ott 14, 2012 (UTC) sbloccataYubbo (discussioni) 20:12, nov 13, 2012 (UTC) Multi Se qualcuno ha voglia qui ho riassunto tutto il multi bene o male https://dl-web.dropbox.com/get/Public/Halo%20IV.txt?w=687fc858 12:16, nov 14, 2012 (UTC) Fazioni Bisognerebbe aggiornare la sezione Fazioni, non ho visto tracce di Covenant separatisti nel gioco, sono tutti nemici... Robert-117 (discussioni) 15:08, nov 16, 2012 (UTC) Quindi? Che si fa? Ci stanno solo covenant lealisti nel gioco... Robert-117 (discussioni) 21:05, nov 21, 2012 (UTC) Per me va bene, correggi pure :) ??? Unknown Monitor 20:47, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) Struttura Campagna Dato che non c'è una sezione Campagna dove magari inserire le novità, proporrei di strutturare: -Campagna : -Trama :: -lv 1 :: -lv 2 :: -etc : -Novità/Cambiamenti : -Terminali : -Difficoltà e magari anche qualche altra categoria che vi viene in mente ;) che ne dite? ??? Unknown Monitor 21:10, nov 19, 2012 (UTC) : 21:36, nov 19, 2012 (UTC) : ottima idea --Yubbo (discussioni) 01:42, nov 20, 2012 (UTC) Teschi Per i teschi di Halo 4 creiamo una pagina apposta? Solo perchè sono praticamente uguali a quelli di Halo: Reach... no, direi di crearne una generica o se quella di reach ha il gioco nel nome di spostarla e usarla come nuova generica? 22:12, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) in verità: i teschi dei "main games" dopo halo 3 sono rimasti gli stessi, al limite è cambiata la denominazione, ma la funzionalità è la stessa (o così mi pare di ricordare). direi che non è il caso di creare una pagina, basta una sezione della pagina in cui si conferma che ci sono i teschi, e che sono i soliti :)Yubbo (discussioni) 18:57, nov 23, 2012 (UTC) Codici Possiamo inserire nella pagina le informazioni di questo articolo di Halo Universe? mostra i codici per sbloccare punti, armature e altro da Wayoint. Si può fare o violiamo qualche copyright o roba simile? ??? Unknown Monitor 22:18, nov 23, 2012 (UTC) Fa pure, al massimo se i miei superiori rompono (cosa difficile) mi assumo la colpa ;)? 23:08, nov 23, 2012 (UTC) Cut scene Qui potete trovare tutti i video in 720dpi http://halo.bungie.org/misc/cutscenes/halo4.html 14:31, dic 3, 2012 (UTC) Notizie Rilasciate: cosa ne facciamo? Ora che Halo 4 è uscito la sezione "Notizie Rilasciate" va cancellata? ??? Unknown Monitor 11:13, dic 16, 2012 (UTC) si, si può fare.Yubbo (discussioni) 14:10, dic 16, 2012 (UTC) non è il caso di fare un archivio con dentro tutte le notizie ? ??? Unknown Monitor 15:05, dic 16, 2012 (UTC)